


Non-Understanding

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Afra have a conversation about the Rowan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



The words echoed time and again in his head. Jeff stared and stared and finally blew air out of his lungs just to make some sound in the silence that had fallen.

"It's not some weird Capellan methody thing?"

"No, Jeff Raven."

"And you have… those inclinations, right?"

"Yes." That had actual brought blood up, turning the green skin darker.

"Then how in all the universe…"

"I wished to do nothing to damage our friendship." Afra shrugged. "Desire was secondary to that."

"Then I am damn glad the friend stuff came later because no way could I have said 'no'!"


End file.
